In this R13 application we request support for a new Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on ?Neurobiology of Drug Addiction,? which will take place in July 2017 in Hong Kong, China. The objectives of this GRC are to foster open discussion of novel research developments, build new collaborations, and propel the next generation of scientific advances in addiction research. To achieve these objectives, we will pursue the following four specific aims at the meeting: 1) Provide an international forum to brainstorm about cutting edge, multidisciplinary research at the forefront of drug addiction; 2) Introduce breakthrough neuroscientific techniques that facilitate the understanding of brain mechanisms driving compulsive drug use and relapse; 3) Promote interactions among young and senior investigators, and exchange of ideas that will shape the future directions of addiction neuroscience; 4) Foster development of the next generation of addiction researchers by encouraging the participation of students and postdoctoral fellows who are committed to addiction research. The conference focuses on presentations and discussions at the frontiers of addiction research. The scope of the lectures will be confined to basic and clinical studies involving addictive drugs (including alcohol) and the nervous system, and will focus on mechanisms of compulsive drug use and relapse. The meeting will also break down barriers to progress by uniting investigators with synergistic and complementary expertise in areas ranging from molecular mechanisms to translational clinical research. The conference will provide a forum to address the latest developments in addiction research in an open and highly interactive GRC format, which includes formal talks interspersed with ample discussion time, poster sessions, and informal discussion periods that cultivate communication and collaborations. This conference setup differs from that of other meetings in the field, and will provide a unique opportunity for close interactions among investigators at all stages of their careers and among investigators with different research approaches and cultural perspectives. Concerted efforts to support participation of students, postdoctoral fellows, young investigators, and under-represented minorities will nurture the growth of the next generation of addiction researchers. We envision that the Neurobiology of Drug Addiction GRC will significantly advance our understanding of the neural mechanisms underlying drug addiction and stimulate the development of effective therapeutic approaches for addiction treatment.